Guardians of the galaxy: The black order
by VIGNA
Summary: with the mission on Half-world done,the Guardians along with their new ally Jay Garrick go to a moon called Mandila where hopefully they finally find the cosmic seed however they encounter something else...
1. Chapter 1

The Milano came out of slip space near Mandila but Quill wasn't seeing anything "Quill are you sure this is the place?" Gamora turned towards her and nodded"It should be nearby..I'm picking up traces of Cosmic seed energy leading away from this place...give me a slow right turn Gamora" Quill said.

Gamora turned the Milnao right slowly "now what?" she asked "just go back a smidge" but before Quill could say anything else he was Interrupted by something landing on the Milano's glass cockpit, Gamora's eyes widened as she saw the person on the cockpit was non other then her sister "NEBULA?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED ON RONIN'S SHIP WHEN ARSENAL SHOT YOU IN THE BACK...WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Gamora exclaimed

Then Ronin's ship de-cloaked from behind them "I'm guessing from that huge ship that just de-cloaked from behind her" Quill said stating the obvious, Nebula took out a hammer that the Guardians recognised,Ronin's universal weapon, and started pounding the cockpit when an arrow pierced her stomach, outside Nebula growled and looked in the direction the arrow came from "YOU! THE ARCHER!" Nebula growled

"oh good you remember me" Arsenal smirked as he shot her again, but the arrows were absorbed into Nebula's body but it didn't stop Roy from shooting her with more, tired of Nebula fooling around Roy nocked an explosive arrow and let it loose, but Nebula realised it was explosive and caught it, she then threw it back to Roy and it exploded in mid-air which SHATTERED Roy's robotic prosthetic left arm as it exploded, he screamed but Nebula wasn't done with him yet.

She unleashed a blast from the universal weapon that blasted him through the roof of the Milano and making him land painfully in the engine room,the blast also shattered a few of his ribs. The breech sounded an alarm that woke Rocket,Lylla,Ranger, Blackjack , Jason and Jay up, as expected Jay was the first one to the cockpit but as he was speeding to it he passed by the detention area where Zoom called out to him in his normal voice that made Jay stop "what is it Hunter?" "what's happening?! I heard alarms!"

"I think we're under attack" Jay responded

"THEN LET ME HELP DAMMIT! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF WHO EVER IS OUT THERE!" Zoom exclaimed as he galred at Jay, eyes full on vengeance

"yeah...and risk you getting your speed back" Jay noted as he raised his eyebrow...it was tempting though "JAY PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK IN HERE!" Hunter growled but Jay wasn't having it.

"sorry Hunter I believe you but the others wont" Jay apologised as he sped towards the cockpit where he located Gamora and asked "what's the problem"

"yeah what's with all the racket" Rocket asked as he yawned, stretching his arms out in the air "Nebula's back" Gamora stated, going straight for the point "where's Roy?" Jason asked "I think he went to engage her, but he hasn't returned yet...he might be injured"

"ok so here's a plan, Jason go look for Roy, Lylla and Blackjack go to the med-bay and wait in case there's any accidents, Ranger and Drax guard the detention area, Rocket and I will go and take Nebula on" Jay explained

"no let me" Gamora protested but like Hunter earlier, Jay wasn't having it "No, you and Quill have to stay in the cockpit and get us out when we get Nebula off and Groot will be fixing the breaches along with Jason and Roy" Jay continued as he picked Rocket up and sped them both outside taking a space mask and a suit with a mask for Rocket along the way.

Meanwhile Jason was searching everywhere for Roy but he couldn't find him, then Groot shouted "I AM GROOT!" "you found Roy? where?" Jason asked in shock "I am Groot" the tree shouted from afar

"Engine room got it" responded Jason as he ran down to the engine room only to find Roy was on the floor unmoving, his left cybernetic arm was shattered and detached from his body "oh no.." Jason whimpered as he went closer and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "C'MON ROY STAY WITH ME!", Roy groaned painfully and Jason concluded that some ribs were broken, Jason carried his friend to the Med-bay bringing along Roy's broken cybernetic arm with him, he set him down on one of the beds, Lylla noticed Roy's left hand was missing "Oh God! Where's his hand?" Lylla exclaimed in shock as she had both hands covering her mouth in shock

"Here..It's cybernetic can you fix it Blackjack?" Jason asked in the most casual way possible, as thought it were an everyday occurrence. Blackjack took a look at it and nodded "Yeah, we can...c'mon Lylla we gotta get to work" and Lylla only nodded. While the medics were at work Jason noticed a breech and grabbed Roy's quiver and bow, he took out three of Roy's cement arrows and shot it onto the holes and sealed it shut in an instant.

Meanwhile outside of the ship Rocket fired several blasts that caught Nebula off guard, those blasts gave Jay the momentum he needed and he ran around her in circles building up energy, he stopped facing her and allowed some speed-force energy to surge through him, he extended his arm towards Nebula's chest and 'threw' a Lightning bolt of pure speed force at her which threw her into the empty void of space. Rocket was dumbfounded and exclaimed "you can throw lightning?!"

"There's a lot of stuff I can do" Jay smirked in pride as he sped back inside with Rocket, who found Jason looking tense and waiting outside the Med-bay "Jason what's wrong?" Rocket asked in concern "It's Roy...he's badly injured"

Rocket's eyes widen as he asked "H-how bad is it?" and when he saw the look on Jason's face,he knew that look well...the look on you face when you loose a friend. "I know how that feels" Rocket said and he sighed and sat down with Jason in the common room "I know.." Jason responded as he sighed, taking his mask off.

An hour later Roy woke up and found Jason in his room "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Roy smirked and remarked"kinda shit to be honest", Jason let out a dry laugh "how long before I can fight?" to which Jason responded with "sorry Roy..about a month", Roy sighed in defeat "I'm sorry.." Jason said "no need to apologise...the bastard caught me off guard with that damned hammer" Roy said "you rest up ok...sit this one out"

"Yeah ok..." Roy responded. Jason left the room and Rocket came running "well..."

"He's...welll...Roy...he's fine" Jason said, Rocket smiled and let out a barely audible chuckle knowing that one of his friends was ok. Jay passed by Zoom's cell "well..." Hunter asked "we took care of it...why'd you care so much?"

Hunter stopped and pondered over the question, he found it unusual that he he'd just jumped up and demanded to help "don't know...Just wanted to help I guess" "I knew there's good in you" Jay said as he smirked "maybe Jay...maybe" said Hunter as he glanced downwards.

Meanwhile, Lylla and Rocket were in the dining room with Rocket at the table waiting for his beloved to bring him a snack. She came through with an apron adorned with flowers and a silver tray of goodies along with that cute smile he loved so much "voila! the cookies you love" said Lylla as she fed one to Rocket "well.." she asked cutely, already knowing the answer "still the best" Rocket responded as he kissed her on the cheek, taking a cookie from her tray and feeding her one.

A few seconds later Jason came into the dining room and Rocket asked " hey Jase! want some cookies?" Jason responded with a smile and gave a response "yeah sure I could use a bite to eat".

Meanwhile on the cockpit Quill noticed Mandila up ahead and told the crew to strap in as they were coming to land, they however didn't know about the dangers that waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Milano landed on Mandila's surface "ok guys, we're moving out to see what we can find Jay stay here in case we need a speedy get away" Quill said "sure" Jay responded when Rocket piped up and asked "say…where's Lylla"

"oh she's in you room getting ready"Quill responded and Ranger along with his younger brother Rocket went right over and found Lylla searching for something "looking for something Ly?" Rocket asked and Lylla looked back and nodded "yeah..my staff, have you seen it?"

Rocket thought about it for a while and snapped his fingers and he reached into his belt "yeah, it's with me remember?" Rocket said as he gave the staff to Lylla, "thanks" she said as she kissed him, Rocket felt her smile as she did. The Guardians moved out into Mandila, "why do I get the feeling something ain't right here?" Jason said in which Rocket responds with "nothing ever is Jase"

The group kept on walking for some time when Groot started to loose balance "whoa there bud careful!" Quill exclaimed when a voice rang out from nowhere "hehehehe...Mandila like to play" everyone froze and stayed silent when Lylla broke it to ask "did anyone else here that...?" obviously creeped out.

"Yup" Gamora confirmed when they heard more laughter and the ground shaking "the planet is...ALIVE!" Drax exclaimed in shock "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Quill shouted as the team tried to run back to the Milano, then Mandila spoke again "aw...stay and PLAY!" the Guardians were almost nearing the Milano when Rocket stopped and clutched his head in pain, he fell on his knees screaming "ROCKET! WHAT'S WRONG!" Lylla exclaimed in worry as she ran to his side, in a few moments she too was doing the same too, then Ranger,then Blackjack,then the rest of the Guardians too except Quill who was staring in horror as his team suffered, moments later Rocket stopped screaming.

He looked around "where am I?" he said then he looked at Lylla and was shocked to see her here "LY! are you doing here?" This was odd for Quill to hear so he addressed it "she came with us remember Rocket", Rocket looked at Quill with a raised eyebrow "do I know you?"

"Dude! I'm star-lord remember" Quill exclaimed, grasping the situation slightly "who?" Rocket said as he turned his attention to Lylla "Rocket?..where are we?" she said "well this ain't Half-world" Rocket said.

Then Gamora woke up "oh good Gamora" Quill said in relief as he saw her rise ,but when Gamora looked at Quill and she saw was a ravanger, "I'm going to kill you FOR RONIN!" she shouted, she charged at Quill with her sword "RONIN?!" Quill said in confusion as he dodged the blade when he realised what Mandila was doing

"Gamora listen to me this is the OLD you this planet's messing with everyone's mind" Gamora's face twisted as she screamed "LIAR!" she was about to strike when her sword hand was grabbed by Drax's hand "finally a worthy opponent for me to face off in the arena!" Drax laughed as he threw Gamora to a nearby tree,shattering it in the process. Quill was helpless to do anything but watch, then smoke bombs fell near Drax and Gamora and Red Hood was visible on the tree top nearby "finally...Red Hood" Quill...but even he too was affected by the planet's influence "who's Red Hood? I'm Robin!" Jason smirked as he threw two batarangs at Drax and Gamora disarming them, he then glided down and gave each a flying dragon kick to the face. With Drax and Gamora were taken down Hood turned his attention to Quill "you look like you could some help"

"yeah I could,my whole team just forgot their my team...that goes for you too" Quill said "prove it" Jason said "alright...Jason Todd" Quill smiled. Jason blinked once and then twice before responding with a shrug "ok fine you got me...and say aren't you Starlord?"

"Yup and your hero Rocket is right there" Quill said as he pointed to the left "cool!" Jason exclaimed with a large grin as he hand cuffed Drax and Gamora. Meanwhile with Rocket... he was trying to figure out where he was with Lylla, Blackjack showed up from behind "oh Rocket...missed me?", Rocket turned around and raised an eyebrow and Lylla turned to ask "Blackjack? Do..you know where we are? I mean, wasn't your unit just deployed?" she asked

"Yeah...but how'd we end up here?" Blackjack asked and Rocket shrugged, observing all of this he grew annoyed "Alright that's ENOUGH!" Quill shouted as he blasted everyone with water and froze the ground with ice 'if contact with the surface makes them like this then I'll make my own surface' Quill thought as ice formed one the ground. He was right, once the Ground was covered with ice everyone stopped fighting and suddenly looked very confused.

"what happened..." Rocket asked "I...I..don't know" Lylla responded and Gamora and Drax were wondering why they were in shackles. "Mind telling us what happened?" Jason asked "It's the planet's surface..It makes you act like your younger self and the planet can use that to manipulate you as it sees fit" Quill said"If that's the case then we'll never get outta here fast enough" Ranger said

"yeah..if this planet's surface touches you you..well..." Quill said as he contacted Jay "need a get away?"

"yeah and FAST" Quill said and in a second all of them were back on the Milano, "well...what went wrong?" Jay asked, Quill explained everything and Jay listened "a psychic attack eh?...I might know just the guy that could help" Jay said, from Quill's knowledge of comics and Jason experience the both of them realised who he was talking about "NOT HIM!" the two of em said in sync.

"Jason you know he's the only one that can help us,besides just activate the field" Jay whispered as he didn't want the others to know, "fine...since he's harmless enough without his speed" Jason said as he activated the force field, a minute later Jay showed up with another man that looked a lot like him "we should probably wait for Rocket and Lylla before we start" Jay said "good idea" Drax said "but first mind introducing us to your friend here" Gamora said "guys and girls this is Hunter Zolomon, he's an expert on avoiding and building devices that help avoid psychic attacks"

"pleasure to meet you" Hunter smiled "nice guy" said Gamora who was unaware that she was talking to Zoom. "GUY'S WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM! ZOOM'S MISSING!" Ranger exclaimed in shock, then Hunter sighed "wait a second...Zoom goes missing and Hunter shows up..which mean that!" Rocket said in shock "yup...I'm Zoom" Hunter said "you sure about that Rocket cause he sounds nothing like Zoom" Gamora said,then Hunter used the speed force to deepen his voice "do I sound familiar now?"

"OK THAT'S ZOOM!" Gamora said as she withdrew her sword "what gives Jay?" Rocket asked , before Jay could answer Zoom made his voice normal again and spoke "Jay told me about your little problem on this world, he came to me because I'm an expert in avoiding and building devices that help avoid psychic attacks, and from the looks of it Mandila wasn't taking any chances" said Hunter "we'll need all the help we can get" jay said "besides..I'm not all that bad" Hunter said "let's hope so..."Rocket growled in caution

"well without my speed I cant really work that fast so I'll need help...Rocket I need you and Groot you're a great multi-tasker and I'll need Jay as well"

"Sure well help" jay said as the team moved downstairs and went right to work on the devices.

* * *

OK guys so I'm going to take a short break from this story and work on a short Rocket Raccoon story called How It all began..now I was kinda saving that for until after season 2 which is basically after 2 more stories in this season since each season has 4 stories. And I plan to do 3 seasons, however in the middle I plan to do a few short stories about how the team end up after Season 2 WHICH IS GOING TO BE ABOUT TOTAL AND UTTER WAR! :). But I'm doing the Rocket story now since well...I REALLY can't help myself :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter and Rocket finished making the devices, "you're good at this" said Hunter "thanks...coming from a murderous speedster that means alot" Rocket smirked and Hunter rolled his eyes in amusement "well to be fair..we're both scientists and I do have a split personality so there's that to consider" Hunter said. Hunter's attitude and gratitude with Rocket made him almost start to like him _almost_ since there was also the fact that he tried to kill his dearest Lylla, the two made their way to the meeting room, where they gave the devices to the team, "soo..bracelets eh?" Quill said as he put his on "well I guess they do make a great fashion statement" Gamora said "that's not all they do, each bracelet emits a powerful force field that repels any type of physic attack and..." Hunter said as he speed burst his way to Quill and tried to put his hand through him but failed "it also repels speedster attacks.

I ain't the only evil speedster you have to worry about at least I'm helping" Hunter said. "It's true speedsters like Thawn will kill you faster then you can say oh shit I'm dead" Jay commented. The Guardians put on the bracelets and activated them, "alright then! one cosmic seed coming right up!" Rocket smirked. The Guardians left the Milano and to their surprise Zoom's device worked, "HEY WHY CAN'T I MESS WITH YOU!" Mandila said "sorry pal you ain't messing with us this time!" Quill countered. "Not to worry Mandila's _other_ friends will be here to play" "quit acting like a child will ya!" Gamora said "wait guys I think that's it! When the cosmic seed brought Mandila to life it must have also made him a child in the process" Jason said "great...a childish PLANET! what's next..." Rocket groaned. The Guardians kept moving but found nothing 'I wonder what the guys back home are doing' Red Hood thought...

 **Meanwhile on Earth in Titans tower...**

"I wonder If Jay and Roy are ok..." said Beast boy as he was wondering down the hall ways of titans tower, he just so happened to pass by his sister, miss martian "hey Gar" she greeted, Beast boy smiled and replied "hey sis how are you doing today"

"Just fine thanks" she responded. That was when Megan sensed that someone was on their way up to where they were. she looked towards the elevator and some one exited it and came close to the two siblings "say aren't you!" Beast boy tried to complete that sentence but the man stopped him, his voice was deep "never mind me just assemble all the titans in the main hall." said the man.

Moments later, all the titans were assembled in the main hall, and the man stood in front of them, there were whispers about their famous guest all around "Titans...you all know my name is Oliver Queen..better know as...the Green arrow", Oliver stepped into the light where he could be seen "I want to know this, where are Roy,Jason and Garrick?" he asked, Super boy tried to answer but Oliver countered "and don't lie I know they were here"

"anyone?" he asked again, then Starfire spoke up "they went ' _off world'_ " she said "where to?" he asked, "a new planet called Half-world" she explained "Half-world?" Oliver responded in confusion. Sensing this Beast boy spoke "Heh..nope they're not there, they left there a day ago, Oliver turned his attention to Beast boy "and how would you know that?" "I've been in contact with Roy...".

Now this got Oliver interested "and? what did he say?" to which Beat boy explains "he said that they've just captured Zoom on Half-world, some Girl called Nebula is an asshole because..." but he was interrupted by Oliver as he was short on time "skip to the point Garfield" Beast boy nodded and got straight to it "anyways they're on a moon called Mandila"

"Mandila? where is that?"Oliver asked now getting more confused due to the merging of their universe with another so most of these planets seemed weird "it's a new moon..like Xandar"

"Xandar? do I even want to know?"

"nope" Superboy countered as he explained that if he did, Beast boy would keep them all here the whole day "fair enough, what else dis he say?" Oliver asked

"He said that the moon's alive, he's hurt, oh and apparently the moon can use physic attacks". Oliver's eyebrow twitched as he sighed a few moments later "well...this universe just keeps getting _weirder_ "

"they might need some help seeing as Roy got hurt _again_ " he said as he continued "I'll need a team of at least 8 titans with me on this and _I'll pick._ Right then I'll need Robin,Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Miss Martian,Superboy and Kid Flash" he concluded.

Then Aqua-lad asked him "uh..sir? we seem to have lost our ability to teleport and one of our two speedseter..". Oliver was prepared for this "It appears so...SO, I brought you these two for none other than the Avengers to help you out" said Oliver, a man with silver hair with Adidas boots and a woman wearing scarlet robes "Aqua-lad meet your new training partners on this...meet Quick silver and Scarlet witch".

The Titans stared with awe "My name is wanda and this is my brother pietro, we'll be very pleased to be working with you" smiled the scarlet witch..."Raven is you would be so kind as to open a portal to Mandila" Oliver said, "right then! **azarath metrion zinthos!** " a portal opened and the team went inside and it closed "so..where do we start?" Quick silver asked.

 **Elsewhere on Mandila with the Guardians...**

The Guardians were going around in circles, when suddenly they spotted a familiar ship land on the far side of Mandila

"oh great...Nebula..." Gamora said

"come one we better get to the source of cosmic seed energy before she does or anyone else" Quill said when a voice from behind rang out

"unfortunately for you we will get it first!", the Guardians turned around and found the Black order in front of them

"oh great not these guys again" Jason sighed as he'd encountered the Black Order many times in the past

"and unfortunately for you...you are outnumbered" said Black dwarf,a member of the Black order, Ronin's former soldiers came out from the sides and surrounded the Guardians, when an arrow came whizzing past super giant's ear and stuck to the ground

"ah...the archer is here" said Proxima midnight ,another member of the Black order,

Out of annoyance Jason turned around and shouted "ROY WHAT THE DAMN IS IS YOU FUCKING PROBLEM YOU'RE...hurt?...huh?...wait a sec you're not Roy...you're!" Jason said in surprise

"oh great...who the heck are you!" Rocket demanded

"it appears he's not our usual archer...but it was foolish of him to bring arrows to a gunfight" said Maw,another member of the black order,

"what guns?" said the archer as he pressed a button on his shirt that removed all the guns out of the soldiers hands and near to the arrow

"a magnetic arrow? cleaver.." said Maw

"but the question remains...who are you?" he asked again,and the archer jumped and landed on the ground in the middle of the conflict

"I am...the Green Arrow" he said

"first jay now Oliver..." Jason mumbled

"needless to say you are foolish to come here alone!" said corvus,the last Black order member

"who said I came alone" Oliver countered as a portal opened behind them and Cyborg came charging out of the portal and blasted the soldiers with a POWERFUL sonic blast that brought them to their knees, Kid flash came whizzing out and knocked out maw and a few more soldiers

"Jay's here?" Rocket said as he blasted a nearby soldier

"not it's not Jay" Jason said as he shot a nearby soldier, Kid flash stopped near Jason

"oh hey Jason!" said Kid flash

"Wally..." Jason greeted and Kid flash took off again

"another speedster?" Rocket said

"yup..his name's..."

"save intro's for later ok Jase...right now let's blast these goons back to Thanos" Rocket said

"hell yeah!" Jason said as he withdrew his twin machine guns and started shooting, killing two of them

Then a tank came crushing through Mandila's forests and wanted to fire at the Guardians, but then Raven appeared in its path

" **azarath metrion zinthos!** " she said

The tank was engulfed in a black field and levitated in the air, Raven drew her hands in different directions, the Tank split into two pieces and Raven threw it down towards the enemy forces, Starfire threw her bolts of energy and intercepted the alien air-support and blew them to pieces, Beast boy changed into a rhino and charged right throught the enemy lines and caused chaos. Robin(damian wayne) came out of the portal on his Robin-cycle and threw explosive birdarangs at the ground troops, Miss martian phased through Tanks and made them fire upon each other. Then Super-boy came crashing down and the fighting momentarily stopped,

"who's this?" Rocket asked

"they're in for a fight now...that's Super-boy" Jason responded

"why do they call him that?" Rocket asked

Black dwarf came face to face with Super-boy

"DIE!" he shouted

Black-dwarf swung his mace at Super-boy who just calmly caught in on his hand,he crushed it with minimal effort,he opened his eyes and spoke

"Fuck off" he said as he clenched his fist and punched Black-dwarf,who went flying all the way over the forest and crashed into Nebula's ship

He turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers and his eyes turned red indicating that he was about to use his laser eyes

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY!" he roared

The Soldiers shouted in fear and turned and ran,including the Black order.

"ok..now I get it" Rocket said

But before the Soldiers could enter the the forest a familiar voice rang out

"STOP! RIGHT THERE!" it said

a figure came out of the shadows and into view

"impossible..." Red Hood said

"and who are you supposed to be" Super boy asked

"I,YOU INSIGNIFICANT FILTH, AM RONIN THE ACCUSER! AND I LIVE AGAIN TO EXACT MY REVENGE!"

"I thought I put a bullet in you!" Red Hood said and withdrew his pistol and shot Ronin but he deflected it with his universal weapon

"now my forces...KILL THEM!" Ronin ordered,

His forces charged and surrounded the Heros

 **Meanwhile on the _milano..._**

"did you hear that Jay?" Hunter asked

"yeah...that sounded alot like Tank fire"

"that's because it is" Blackjack said as he spotted the smoke up ahead

"we need to help!" Jay said

"Quill said we need to stay here" said Hunter

"since when were _you_ of all people followed orders" Jay smiled

"well someone needs to stay here...I mean as fast as you guys are you can't be in two places at once" Ranger said

Then an idea hit Jay and Hunter

"that's not a bad idea Ranger..." said Jay

"huh?" Ranger said in confusion as he raised his eyebrow

"But first...we'll need some assistance. Jay, it's time to call upon those friends of yours" Zoom said as Jay nodded and sped off to use the ship's communicator

 **ELSEWHERE ON THE BATTLEFIELD...**

There were numerous battles going on everywhere, it was a total mess

* * *

 **Green Arrow VS** ** **Corvus Glaive****

Oliver nocked an Arrow and fired upon Coruvs, he saw it coming anf broke it with his weapon ** **  
****

"Is that all you have archer?"

"tick..tick...boom!"

"huh?"

Glaive looked at his blade and saw a mini-bomb attached on the blade and it exploded sending him staggering,Corvus charged at Oliver and swung his halberd, the Oliver dodged it and kicked his opponent on the side and swung his bow which hit Glaive's face, Oliver advanced and spun his bow around fast,the metal hit Corvus over and over again, Oliver didn't give his opponent a chance to recover as he nocked an arrow and fired it,this time it hit Glaive on the chest, he staggered backwards and Oliver charged. Glaive tried again to hit Oliver with his halberd, but Oliver knew what it was capable of so he raised his bow just below the blade as it hit,luckily the bow withstood the impact, Oliver ended Corves with a hard right hand to Corvus's face...

"now that,my grim reaper, is all I have" Oliver taunted as Corvus slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **Super-boy VS Black Dwarf**

Black Dwarf spotted super-boy up ahead and jumped

"ROUND TWO!" he shouted as he landed on Super-boy,who was pretty pissed off

"get...OFF OF ME!" Super boy said as he grabbed Black dwarf and slammed him into the ground

Black dwarf recovered and charged with his mace, he swung it and struck super-boy's face which sent him staggering,Conor(super-boy) roared and flew towards Black-Dwarf punched him on the face with his super-strength, Black Dwarf swung his mace but super-boy caught it

"ENOUGH WITH THIS!" he shouted

He yanked the mace form Black Dwarf and hit him with his own weapon sending Black Dwarf staggering backwards,Super-boy used his strength and broke the mace into two and crushed the pieces together and threw it to Black-Dwarf's face hard,knocking him out. Super-boy got control of his rage and dusted his hands

"that all you got?" he said as he punched a soldier next to him and continued fighting

* * *

 **Miss Martian and Beast boy VS Ebony Maw**

"greetings my opponents my name is..."

Beast boy covered his ears with his hands

"LALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU MAW! YOUR STUPID MIND GAMES WONT WORK ON ME!" said Beast Boy

"then you know what I'm capable off" Maw smirked as his eyes began to turn red

"kill the boy" Maw said and Megan laughed

"nice try maw...try this on for size!" Megan said as her eyes turned green and Maw was struggling for control, Beast boy turned into a bird and hovered above Maw and turned into an elephant and fell on Maw,which took him out

Beast boy laughed "Up high sis!"

Megan ran and hugged her 'brother'

"hey what's that for?"

"nothing..."she said

Garfield hugged her back and continued fighting along side his 'sister'

* * *

 **Lady Lylla and Gamora VS Nebula**

Lylla withdrew her electro staff and took down an enemy soldier, Nebula kicked her back and Lylla staggered backwards

"this will be easy! eliminating vermin and you're alone" Nebula smirked

"who said I came alone" Lylla said

Nebula turned and saw Gamora punch her right across the face, Lylla withdrew her laser pistol and shot Nebula on the back, Nebula grabbed a rifle from a fallen soldier and shot Lylla but she spun her electro-staff and deflected the shots, sending one back that disarmed her, Gamora ran her throught with her blade and Lylla stabbed her with the electro-staff,making her fall. Nebula recovered and punched Lylla across the face, Gamora withdrew her sword from Nebula's chest which made her fall to her knees. Lylla snuck up behind her and stabbed Nebula with her electro-staff again,but Nebula recovered and escaped

"WHO'S THE VERMIN NOW!" Lylla said smiling

"you're tough Lylla" Gamora commented

"being with Rocket does come with it's advantages"She smiled as she ran to find Rocket and Gamora ran to hunt Nebula down..

* * *

 **Rocket Raccoon and Red Hood VS Proxima Midnight**

Rocket and Red Hood were about to assist Quill and Drax when Proxima came in between them

"you're not going anywhere" she said

"make us!" Rocket said

He withdrew his rifle and started shooting, Red Hood withdrew his guns and started shooting as well, Proxima slammed her spear into the ground which released a shock wave that knocked Jason and Rocket back, making them retreat for cover next to on of the broken tanks, Proxima gathered the troops near her and ordered them to fire on the fallen tank

"if this keeps up...the tank will explode if one of those shots hits the fuel" Rocket said

"you know what I do in hopeless situations like this" Jason said as he took out a grenade

"Jase,pal, this isn't the time to..." Rocket said he stopped speaking when noticed the grenade and chuckled

"oh...yeah" Rocket said as he took out a grenade of his own

On sync the two friends threw their grenades and heard them explode and Proxima screamed,Rocket poked his head to the clearing and found that Proxima had been defeated,then something whizzed past Rocket and Jason

"was that Jay?" Rocket asked

"might be kid flash" Jason responded

Then another thing zoomed past them,leaving a trail of _**blue lightning**_

"that was Zoom" Jason said

"what the heck is he doing here?" Rocket asked

"don't know...but first things first.."

Rocket smiled "yeah..blasting these freaks to bits and sending them to Thanos!"

* * *

 **Quill and Kid Flash VS Super-Giant**

Kid-Flash was running circles around Super-giant's men,when she herself decided to intervene,Quill showed up for support

Wally ran towards Super-Giant and tried to hit her but she saw it coming and grew big and kicked Wally away, Quill used an air blast to cushion Wally's fall

"thanks Quill"

"welcome Wally"

"I got a way to beat her"

"lead the way Wally"

"blast her with water and watch what I'll do" said Wally.

Quill blasted Super-giant with water until there was a huge puddle of water nearby

"you think _**water**_ will stop me?"

Wally ran around the puddle of water generating electricity as he ran,soon enough the puddle was charged and Super-giant was electrocuted and fell backwards and blacked out

"no...but Lightning **_and_** water will _shock_ you out cold" Wally smirked.

* * *

It was done, the Black order was defeated, but Ronin and Nebula weren't done yet,he lowered his universal weapon and pointed it to the Guaridans

"this battle is over!" Ronin declared

When suddenly two fast streaks of lightning hit Ronin and grouped with the guardians and stopped, the two streaks of lightning were actually none other then Jay Garrick and Hunter Zolomon(except he wasn't wearing his Zoom suit as he was dressed normal)

"oh It's far from over" said Jay

"it's only over when we say it is" Hunter added with his deep Zoom voice

The Guardians were both relieved and shocked to see Hunter and Jay, the good thing they now had two more speedsters for backup, bad news?, Zoom's one of them. But why wasn't he wearing his suit?

"Zoom's on our side?" Wally said as he was astounded

"apparently so..but hey! the more the merrier" Quill said

"I called in some additional backup who should be here any time soon" Oliver said.

Ronin smiled at this intervention

"I admire your bravery terrans but it will do you no 've proven yourselves to be formidable opponents,now stand down and I'll show you mercy" Ronin said

"mercy he says" said Hunter

"take em?"

"run,jay, RUN!"

The two speedsters annihilated Ronin's army and separated to take on the two remaining players,Ronin and Nebula,this was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

 **Hunter Zolomon VS Nebula**

Nebula and Zoom were locked in an epic fight,that didn't last long, Nebula tried to stab Zoom with her twin swords,but Zoom vibrated his hand and intercepted the blades breaking them, Zoom grabbed Nebula's throat and shoved his hand through her chest,killing her(or..at least he thought...but she was hurt no doubt about that),with that said Hunter went to assist Jay...

* * *

 **Jay Garrick and Hunter Zolomon VS Ronin the Accuser**

Jay was running circles around Ronin punching him as he went along when Ronin spotted Hunter coming for him,he raised his Universal weapon and slammed it on the ground

"ENOUGH!" he shouted

Jay and Hunter fell back and were thrown back because of the impact, Jay was more affected since he was closer

"THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Ronin demanded

With Jay still out cold from the impact, Hunter rose to his feet and ran rings around Ronin and threw a lightning bolt at Ronin which sent his flying to his ship, Hunter picked up his universal weapon

"I dont ever want to see this thing again" he growled

He vibrated his hands and broke the weapon in two and threw it to the ground

"this fight is over!" Hunter declared.

* * *

Hunter went near Jay and extended his hand,Jay grabbed it and Hunter pulled him up they face the Guardians and Oliver's team and celebrated their victory,but then Ronin and Nebula recovered and she crept up upon Jay and ran her broken sword through Jay's heart making him gasp,Hunter turned and his eyes widned

"JAY!" he shouted

"oh..no" Jason said

Jay fell to the ground,dead, Hunter went all out Zoom rage on Nebula when she stepped aside and Ronin came into view,his hands were full of his hammer's infinity stone energy

"I do not need my hammer to kill you FILTH!" Ronin growled as he blasted Hunter with the energy,Hunter screamed until Ronin stopped,Hunter became nothing more than a pile of bones in cloths. Hunter's remains just fell to the ground

"HUNTER!" Rocket exclaimed with his eyes wide open

"this is not good..." Wally said as he took a step back

"a valiant effort,but worthless" Ronin smiled, his force rallied together and the Black Order recuperated from their battle wounds,it was a lost battle, the Guardians and Oliver's team were surrounded by Ronin's forces, their two best speedsters Jay and Zoom were dead and now they would join them.

"I guess this is it Ly" Rocket said

"It appears so my dear"

"Lylla no matter what happens next...I love you"

"I love you to" Lylla said as she embraced for the end when suddenly a huge ship appeared from the sky It's name was visible to everyone,this wasn't just any ship this was _THE WAVERIDER,_ the Legends were here to help. It opened fire on Ronin's forces making them retreat, then Rocket saw streaks of Blue and yellow lightning come from the west side of the conflict and gave the Guardians breathing space,when they stopped Rocket and Quill were shocked

"J...JAY?!" Rocket exclaimed

"ZOOM!" Quill said in surprise

"HOW?!" they said together.

Jay and Zoom saw what they were surprised about as they were looking at them as though they had seen a ghost "Oh, hi guys! Yeah, we uh...phoned in reinforcements" Jay said as he pointed to the Waverider.

"explain how you are still alive" Drax said as he punched one of Ronin's soldiers out cold

"I presume you met our time remnants" Jay said as thought it were the most normal thing ever.

"time what now?" Rocket asked as he blasted a nearby soldier

"Now I get it...Jay! Hunter! I'll handle explaining this" Jason said

The two speedsters zoomed off to help

"well?"

"a remnant is basically a _'copy_ ' of a speedster who runs back in time and makes a clone or copy of him/herself..this makes it possible for him/her to be in two places in once"

"but that 'remnant' was still Jay and Hunter right?"Rocket

"well...yeah" Jason said

"and they still died" Rocket muttered.

The WaveRider's jumpship was deployed and it landed next to Rocket and Jason,the doors slid open and Hawkman and Hawkgirl flew out

"Behind you!" said someone from the jumpship as he blasted a soldier with his ice gun

"Snart"

"Jason"

"he knows you too?"Rocket asked

"long story" Snart replied as he blasted another soldier with ice.

Moments later the Black order and Ronin ans well as his forces and Nebula retreated onto their ship and took off,as they were in the sky the Guardians saw the Order's personal ship depart from Ronin's ship

"where are they going?" Mick asked

"let's follow them" Jason said

Jay came speeding back

"yeah that's going to be a problem"he said

"problem?" Rocket and Quill asked

"the engines are down and the thrusters are malfunctioning,Mandila wants us to stay" Jay said

"we can help you with that" said Ray palmer

"help how?" Rocket asked

"you can use our ship"

"woah woah woah! we ain't just leaving the Milano"

"you dont have to..I'll shrink it to a reasonable size and we'll repair it on board the Waverider"

"shrink?"

"yeah..I can shrink stuff as well as myself"

Rocket sighed "alright".

The Guardians reached the Milano and took Ranger,blackjack and Arsenal out of the Milano and Palmer shrunk the Milano and put in his pocket

"Olie"

"Roy...looks like you got in trouble again"

"just broke ribs..nothing I cant handle"

Raven came closer and touched Roy's chest

"let the warmth of Azarath flow through you and heal your wounds...Azarath metrion zinthos"

Roy's ribs healed instantly and he thanked Raven for healing him, moments later the Guardians and Oliver's titians were on the Waverider

"now _this_ is a ship" Rocket said in amazement

"tell me about it" Quill said.

The Guardians were shown around the ship and were impressed by the ship,each hero was either resting or having conversations with other heroes, meanwhile Quill, Jason,Rocket and Rip hunter were discussing what to do

"so where'd they go?" Quill asked

"not sure but I did place a micro-tracker on Proxima when we fought" Rocket said

"nice one" Jason said as he fist-bumped his friend who took out his tracker

"I know those co-ordinates" Rip said

"ok so where're they going?" Rocket asked

"to...Earth's moon" Rip said

"why would they go there?" Quill asked

"not sure but It cant be good"Jason reponded

"gideon!"

"yes captain"

"woah the ship can talk" Quill said in amazement

"not so Mr Quill I am an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate the waverider's critical systems"

"cool...Artificial intelligence" Quill remarked

"yes now that's clarified...Gideon set a course for Earth's moon and _fast_ as Ironic as it may be to a time master but this is _literally_ a race against time" Rip commanded

"as you wish captain Hunter" replied Gideon.

"why is it a race against time?" Quill asked

"well..due to the new time line data _if_ we don't get to the moon first then...along with us the Earth and everyone on it will die" said Rip

"well we'd better hurry"Rocket said

"why where are they?"Quill asked

"they're ahead of us... _significantly_ ahead of us" said Rocket as he showed Rip,Quill and Jason their position and the position of the Black order

"we need to get there fast...Gideon divert all power to the thrusters" ordered Rip

"I'm sorry captain but there's just no way we'll catch up with them even at that speed"

"we need a faster way to get to Earth's moon" Quill said in worry

"hey Quill..."

"yeah Rocket"

"don't worry...we'll get there in time alright" said Rocket

"thanks"

Then Jason had an incredibly risky idea

"Gideon"

"yes master Todd?"

"instead of the moon...set a course for OA instead..if it exists in this plane"

"yes master Todd OA does exist in this plane...Captain Hunter do you approve?"

Rip thought about this,it was incredibly risky but at the same time OA was an access point to everywhere in this known universe so it was worth a try

"yes...I approve..even though it's risky"

"all right then setting a course for OA...E.T.A 20 minutes""

"thank you Gideon"

"woah woah woah!...we're supposed to go the moon on **_Earth_** where the hell are we going?"

"not to mention what's OA? not that I don't trust you Jason"

Before Jason could reply,Rip handled the explanation

"OA MR Rocket is an access point to everywhere in this known universe"

"then why is it risky?"Rocket asked

"because OA is the home of the Green Lantern Core"

"who are they?" Rocket asked

"they're like NOVA core...intergalactic cops..except with powers" Jason said

"oh boy.."

"luckily...I know a few guys there so it should be fine..in fact they should be on patrol the time we get there"

The Waverider slipped into hyperspace and reached OA, the minute they came out of Hyperspace a green wall blocked their path and a deep voice rang out

"THIS IS GREEN LANTERN 2814.1 THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!"

Jason rolled his eyes and went to the mic

"JORDAN! cut the crap man"

"Jason?! oh COME ON man you just had to ruin the moment"

"you were never that intimidating to begin with ya dolt!"

"ouch...and you think batman can do better?"

"uh..yeah"

"why?"

"BECAUSE! he's Batman"

"seriously?!"

"JORDAN!c'mon we're on a rush"

"why?"

"two words...Black Order"

"who now?"

"Intergalactic terrorists"

"oh..."

"PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!"

"JORDAN!"

"fine fine..let me come in"

The Waverider's rear door opened and Hal Jordan came on board and went to the bridge

"so mind filling me in on this blackorder?"Hal asked

"The Black Order is a group of lethal aliens gathered by Thanos in order to help the Mad Titan in his crusade to raze different worlds, and force their inhabitants to pay him tributes." Gamora explained

"uh huh...so evil dictator then"

"basically"Jason said

"oh and what does he do to people they don't co-operate?"Hal asked

"he eliminates them.. ** _all of them"_** Drax said

"great...intergalactic alien Nazi's, what's next?"Hal said

"I do not know what alien Nazi's are nor can I read the future" Drax replied

Hal was dumbfounded by Drax's response

"is this guy for real?"Hal said

"his species takes everything literally"Rocket said

"great...a MR literal"

"I am not MR literal I am Drax the destroyer"

"anyways...what do these Nazi's want now?"Hal asked

"they want to get to Earth's moon..and according to the time line data on this ship if they reach there first, the Earth and everyone on it is dead"Rip said

Hal brought his ring close to his face and tried to speak into it when the Black order's personal ship zoomed right past them

"THAT WAS THE BLACK ORDER!" Quill said

"this is lantern 2814.1! all nearby units converge on that speeding ship! this one's on our side"

The green wall in front of the Waverider disappeared

"I need some backup with me here! send me gardner and john here asap!"

two more Lanterns came aboard the Waverider

"what now?" Guy gardner asked

"apparently Alien Nazis"

"great.." John said.

The crew of the Waverider strapped in and chased the Order's personal ship from behind,they came close and open fired on them,the Order raised their rear deflector shields and mounted their rear guns and fired on the Waverider, Rip raised the forwards deflector shields and managed to take out on of their many thrusters, the two ships approached the Earth's moon,Rip fired proton torpedos that penetrated the shields and brought them to the ground, Waverider landed on the Moon's surface and Gideon enabled a huge force field that covered the Moon,this field however gave the moon an atmosphere of its' Guardians,Legends,Oliver's titans and the Lanterns came out of the Waverider and took position for an attack, in fact the Lantern's felt that the Order was up to something and based on the data provided to them they put **_all_** Lantern's of all colours on **_very high alert_**. The three lanterns made a huge fortress with a lot of defences like AA guns, sniper towers , atrillery guns. All this put a lot of stress on the three of them so the Legends,Guardians and Titans protected them. The atmosphere was tense and quiet,suspiciously,

"Super-boy and Beast boy,go scout" Oliver ordered.

Beast boy turned into an elephant and along with Super boy went into the horizon to scout,eerily time passed quietly when suddenly they heard something like an man scream

"what was that?" mick said

the Megan gasped

"Up there! Look out!" she shouted

She saw Super boy and Beast Boy came flying right into the Lantern's super fort and Crashed into the Waverider,unconscious...

"that can't be good" Rocket said

"aaaa...Jordan up front!" Guy said

Everyone turned their attention to the horizon where a pair of glowing eyes was visible

"oh god no..." Quill said

"it can't be" Drax said

"we're _**screwed**_ " Jason said

When the smoke cleared a huge giant was visible with the Black Order standing on either side of him

"ha! who are you supposed to be? the sugar plum fairy!" Mick said

"I know not of an sugar plum fairy you INSCECT!.." roared the Giant

"ok...then what are you supposed to be?" Snart countered

" **I ,YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT, AM THANOS!"**

"you just had to piss him off didn't you?" Rocket said

Thanos was laughing in the background seeing how easy it was to eliminate the heores

"oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a fight!" Quill said as Thanos was still laughing in the background was this going to be their final fight?

 **THE END...OR IS IT?**

* * *

 _ **Rocket: "hey there fans rocket here, now that Thano's showed up i can't help but wonder about Lylla,my brother and my friends especially Jason who's been with the Guardians for quite some time**_ _**now,but still now that the mad titian is here everyone seems to be scared. But hey! you'll just have to wait and see what happens next...see ya next time on GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY:THE RISE OF THANOS ...I'm telling ya this is going to be one heck of a fight!"**_


End file.
